Beast Wars: Moonlight Love
by SonarPrime
Summary: During a swim under the moonlight; Son is battling her inner feelings for the Maximal Commander unaware said commander is watching her swim in the Pond of Live. Will the two leaders confess their feelings for each other and take a leap in faith or will they forever silence themselves of their feelings?


**Hi everyone, I'm done with exams and starting with the second semester already but I'm also going to do my best with these stories so please no pressure. **

**Alright so what I'm going to do now is make short one-fic like stories of the couples from Transformers Beast Wars and make them M-rated. The original story will become T-rated instead and all the good parts like this one will be one-fics from now on. **

**So without further ado a one-shot romance of our favorite leaders turned couples: Optimus Primal and Son.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Beast Wars, just my OC's.**

**Moonlight Love**

It had been a few days since the Predacons last attempt to get to the Maximals and the Renegades and so far things have been quiet. In these times the girls and the bots took the advantage of taking it easy and relaxing a bit. Heck even the Predacons found it was time for a break before some evil and mad plan popped up in Megatron's CPU again, thus saying goodbye to the relaxing time both fractions would ever get until who knows when.

Not long ago Aurora and Rattrap reported that they'd seen Waspinator and Terrasaur lounging around neutral areas snuggled up in each other. The Maximals shivered at the thought, but Kushi and Kima thought it was cute which caused them to get strange looks from the others while Son just commented on the fact they decided to finally step out of the closet and show their affections towards each other. That caused basically the entire crew in a fit of laughter even Dinobot had to chuckle and added his two-cents that he might have caught the sight of Waspinator being groped by Terrasaur, Rattrap was literally rolling on the floor.

Right now Son and Olympus were hiking through the woods on her way to the pond she and Soren found not so long ago. When they brought everyone there to have a look for themselves, Kushi had named it "The Pond of Life" to which everyone agreed. The pond looked untouched and had the clearest of waters flowing through the forest. Behind its waterfall there was a cave, it would serve as the girls curtain from any peeping-toms *coughcoughPredeaconscoughcoughRattrapandCheetorco ughcough*. The Maximals had given them some thermal blankets in case they would stay behind for the night.

When they finally arrived at the pond Son started sensing for any Predacons nearby, the only things she sensed were a pack of wolves who visit the pond often and who she befriended some time ago with Kushi, Fausha and Olympus. One of the cubs had lost its way and got injured so Son and the girls healed him while Olympus nurtured the stray as a adopted father, when they returned the cub, the pack leader was grateful and bonded with Olympus.

"Well Olympus what do you think care to stay with me or would you like to join your potential mate and pack-brother?" Son asked Olympus teasingly. He looked a little annoyed but the way he was looking also gave her the answer he'd hang out with the pack for a while. Son didn't mind she was glad that their animal companions were able to make friends with the others around the near forests and skies.

They parted their ways; Son decided a swim in the pond would relax her a bit. She looked around for a bit and assumed she was alone; she undressed behind the waterfall into her swim wear.

She gathered some rocks nearby and used her fire-element to warm it up. The heat of the rocks allow the waters to steam creating a spring. Gently she entered the waters and allowed her body to relax, she sighted and thought to herself _"This would have been perfect of Optimus was here…"_

Suddenly she snapped out of it where did that come from? It couldn't be that she had such feelings for the Maximal leader, she sighted sadly there's no way he would ever look at her like that.

Unknown to her, Optimus had been scouting the area for a while, the crew and girls had been bugging him to go outside for a while since he spend so much time in the ship. He thought about relaxing near the Pond of Life for a while, but when he got there he just gaped at what he saw or rather who he saw. In front of him was Son, wearing her swim-wear the bra-part cupped her breast just right and brought them together a little. Droplets of steaming water were covering her waist-down, she suddenly dove in the water disappearing for a moment but she came back up moving her hands through the hair in her face. The sight of her was intoxicating Optimus, he swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to calm his rising heat. It didn't help him at all when she turned around and walked towards the edge moving her perfectly curved hips from left to right. When she pulled herself out of the water she sat near de waterfall, allowing the falling water to hit the croon of her neck and shoulder massaging the area, Optimus was too focused on the sight of her beauty that he didn't realize he was nearing the pond too close he practically fell in with a startle.

The loud splash got Son's attention and she quickly got up in her battle stance when she saw a shadow surfacing on the other end of the pond. When it came through she saw it was Optimus and quickly relaxed looking a little amused at him. Optimus quickly looked around and saw that Son was looking at him funny, he blushed at her sight a little embarrassed that he just fell in the water like that."

"Uhm…heheh…hi?!" he said awkwardly as he waved his servo at her. Son just smiled at him shaking her head a little "Care to explain how the stoic and ever so careful Optimus Primal fell into the water like that?"

Optimus bowed his head and rubbed the back of his head with one servo not daring to look her in the eyes. Son giggled finding the entire thing hilarious, she motioned for him to go sit with her "Come on over here the water feels great especially when our bodies are so tensed up"

Optimus smiled at her and transformed from his beast-mode to his Cybertronian mode. He went to sit next to her feeling the water fall on his shoulders as well and relax on the spot "Hhhmmm, this is good you were right about being tensed"

"Hihi, yeah after all those battles and running around like crazed beasts I'd imagine we needed this" Son replied and turned a little too much allowing Optimus to see the scar on her back. His optics went wide when he saw them "What happened there? Did that happen with one of the Predacons?"

Son looked at him curiously, when he motioned on her back she sighted and started explaining that particular scar "That happened during the last attack on XENETEC, one of the body guards had it in for me for a long time. He gave me this scar as a reminder that I can never have a normal live ever again because of what I am and what I can do"

She started to tear up and looked away from Optimus, who in turn looked shocked. Never since they met did she ever break down like that, in a way he could understand being the leader in a war he could not show such emotions and sometimes he just hated it. Making up his mind he quickly held her in his arms; she was startled at first but just broke down right there. All the emotions she kept bottled up for so many years she finally let it flow out of her.

"I-i-it's not fair Optimus, why was my kind so cruel to do such a thing, why me? Why did faith have to be so cruel? Why Optimus, why?" she cried out. Optimus just held her with all his might rubbing her back up and down trying to calm her down.

When she finally calmed down, he cupped her chin and made her look at him. He looked at her sadly and replied "I do not know Son, all I know is that no one could have survived what you have and kept their sanity. This world is filled with darkness, but in that darkness there is also light. You and your sisters are that light Son, but you're not alone anymore you have me and the Maximals let us be your pillars and support you"

Son smiled at him and without knowing it their faces drew closer to each other until their lips met in a chaste kiss. When they realize what they were doing both drew back blushing, their heart/spark beating faster than ever before.

"Primus Optimus, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. I mean I-I-I confess I've had these feelings for you, b-b-but I could never take jeopardize our friendship like that…I-I-I'm just…mphf!"

She was silenced when Optimus kissed her again only this time she felt the passion he had for her through the kiss and she loved every moment of it. Optimus held her close near his body and began to explore with his digits, she moaned into the kiss having her eyes closed and her arms around his neck. Optimus used his glossa to lick her lips, begging for entrance which was rewarded when she parted them and he could explore the inside of her mouth tasting her.

When they broke apart they were both panting looking at each other with love-filled gazes; "How long have you felt this way?!" they asked at the same time and just laughed.

Optimus was the first to reply "I have been from the moment we met Son. I was just afraid that when you and the girls would be sent back I-I-I wouldn't know what to do"

Son had tears in her eyes "Primus, Primal I thought the same, b-but now the girls and I…we don't know if we really want to go back. After all this home is just not the same for us anymore"

They held each other while resting on one of the boulders a little away from the water fall, the entire situation seemed so right to the both of them. Looking up at the stars above them and the moon shinning in the night sky, they both felt at peace for the first time since the Beast Wars started.

"Optimus?" Son began to ask.

"Hmm, yes?" Optimus replied looking down at her with a questioning look when she looked up at him with a little frightened, yet nervous face. He wondered what got her so worked up about.

"H-have y-you ever…I mean you probably must have…w-what I mean is…*sight*…Optimus…" she looked him strait in the optics and asked the big question "Will you be my first?"

Optimus optics went wide at the question, but his mind and spark were yelling yes out of pure joy it practically paralyzed him for a moment. Son just lowered her head and was about to let him go thinking it must have been stupid for her to ask him such a question. For Primus sake, they had just confessed their feelings for each other and she already wanted to interface with him.

Before she could even lift herself, she pulled in another passionate kiss with her lover. He held her closer than before and got up holding her while walking to the other side of the waterfall. The entire time Son was paralyzed with surprise, but when he put her down on the thermal blankets as gently as he could she kissed him back with just as much fire.

Both just looked at each other for a moment when they broke the kiss and smiled, no words were needed anymore, tonight was their night and theirs alone.

Optimus began to kiss and nip her neck while roaming her body with his hands, making her shiver with delight and pleasure. She moaned at the toughest as she started to explore his body as well feeling him up.

Optimus smiled on her neck and began to roam lower near her chest; he took off her bra cover and stared hungrily at the sight of her well-built breasts. He growled excitingly, making her shivers a little in fright of his gaze on her, but she relaxed when he started to kiss between her breasts and squeezed on gently hardening her nipples. She moaned at his toughest, it drove him crazy. Taking one in his servos he massaged it, while kissing and nipping on the other, Son shot her head backwards loving his ministrations. Her hands began to roam between his sensitive wires, making him growl at the pleasure it caused through his body. He decided to tease her some more and went further down peppering her body with kisses, while sucking the droplets of water.

He reached her thighs he nipped her curves gently causing her to moan out loudly. _"A sensitive spot, huh?!"_

He smiled on his discovery of her body and cupped between her legs feeling the warmth of her blooming area. He slipped her panties down and tossed them aside, sitting up he gazed on her naked body visualizing every inch of her, when she wanted to cover her breast he stopped her and held them above her pinning her beneath his body. Son gazed lustfully at him knowing what he wanted, but she wasn't about to let him have all the fun.

Quickly she gathered what strength she and pinned him down surprising him, looking at him with determine yet feral eyes she kissed him with such passion his spark was about to burst through his chest plates. Roaming his body with the same teasing ministration he had done to her earlier, she focused on his covering tapping it. When she and girls had asked about their biology Rhinox had explained to them they had the same parts a human male and female had. Now she wanted to see Optimus's for herself, she grinned at him and tapped again this time it opened for her with a click and before her in all his glory stood his erected spike. She licked her lips hungrily and looked at Optimus again asking for permission, he nodded at her and she grabbed his spike gently rubbing it up and down for a moment. Optimus groaned at her touch, suddenly he felt the heat of her mouth and he pulled his head backwards, for a moment he lost control but quickly regained it.

Son licked the tip of his spike, teasing him a bit but she could see the precum flowing out of him. Slowly she swallowed his spike, sucking the precum; when she neared his thighs she bobbed her head up and down and made gagging sounds. Tasting him and using her tongue to further pleasure him, Optimus grabbed some of her hair moaning and growling at the pleasure that was beginning to build up within him. He felt he was getting close and held Son's head steady not wanting to choke her, Son felt Optimus's closeness and sucked harder readying herself to swallow his mech-fluid.

Optimus panted and felt his overload hit him like a blazing fire, he roared into the night sky, while he cummed inside Son's mouth. When he finished he collapsed on the ground, while Son was lapping up what remained of his overload. She crawled up towards Optimus and smiled at him in a devious manner.

"Don't tell me the mighty Optimus Primal is exhausted from just that?!" she challenged him. Optimus smirked at her and rolled over pinning her on the ground. Son hit the ground with a gasp, but the entire act just excited her; Optimus was looming over her and pulled her in a heated kiss tasting himself. He nipped and kissed her neck, touching her everywhere making her heat up at the touch and letting her moan and groan underneath him. He used to digits to enter her, watching how she turned her head side to side when she was adjusting to them. When she calmed down, he began to scissor inside her making her moan in ecstasy he drew his fingers out of her and tasted her essence.

He positioned himself above her, both leaders now lovers gazed at each other in pure excitement and anxiety of what was to come. "Are you ready love?" he whispered into her ear holding her close and gentle in his arms, she hugged him back spreading her legs apart slightly inviting him in.

"I am all yours Optimus Primal, please complete me" with those words said he drew her legs further apart while burying his face in her neck. He slowly entered her making her gasp, stopping for a moment to allow her to adjust to his size he whispered soothing words to her "Sshh, relax. The pain will end soon, I promise. I could never hurt you like that, I..I love you"

Those words, the very same she longed for since she started her live, those unspoken words was what broke her barriers right there and then. She hugged Optimus tighter to her body allowing him to deepen within her, gasping and moaning her love to him. He began to move inside of her thrusting deeper he broke her seal and thrusted even more, both where repeating their love for each other peppering each other with light kissed. Caressing each other's sweaty bodies, nipping on each other's neck/neck-cables, both felt their overload closing in on them and continued.

With a loud roar and scream of their lover's names into the moonlight sky, they overloaded at the same time. Optimus collapsed on top of his lover, still inside of her while she's feeling the rest of his mech-fluid flow within her. Optimus wanted to pull himself out of her, but she stopped him; looking into her longing eyes he could tell she didn't want the feeling of other completion to end and suffice to say neither did he.

Smiling down at her, he rolled on the thermal blankets pulling her on top of him. Gasping at the sudden change of position she relaxed and layed down on top of his body. Optimus took one of the cleaner thermal blankets and covered their bodies with it, he held her tightly not wanting to ever let her go as they both just listened to the glistering falls of the untouched waterfall, the silence the night brought with it, the soft blows of the cool night-air and the most beautiful of all sounds; their heart-/spark-beats.

With a sight both closed their eyes/optics and allowed sleep/recharge to take them into a deep, yet peaceful slumber.

"I love you Son, my moonlight warrior"

"I love you Optimus, my beloved savior"

For them their love was witnessed by the stars and the moons above them, forever it would be their night of love under the moons.

**Tadaaaa! So what do you think? Good? Horrible? Inbetween?**

**R&R please!**

**Which couple should I do next? (Check the Renegades profile to see the couples and put them in your R&R)**


End file.
